Christian Democrats (Batavia)
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Christian Democrats' Christen Democraten |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Martijn Corbijn |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Gerald Siu |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|21 March 1925 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Christian democracy Social conservatism Radical centrism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre to centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Christian Democrats (CD, Dutch: Christen Democraten, officially known as the Christian Democratic Party until 1986) are a Christian democratic political party in Batavia. The party is the one of the three historical major political parties in Enderronian politics, the others being the Batavian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. The current party leader is Martijn Corbijn, since 2017. The Christian Democrats were once Batavia's most dominant party, having the most seats in parliament continuously from 1949 to 1969 and from 1983 to 2003. It has served as the largest party in a coalition government during the periods 1949–1959, 1961–1967 and 1988–1999. Since the 2000s it has declined significantly, winning just 9 seats in the 2017 general election and finishing fifth. Election results ImageSize = width:670 height:240 PlotArea = width:570 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:50 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:skyblue width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1949 from:start till:42.38 text:42.38 bar:1952 from:start till:39.85 text:39.85 bar:1955 from:start till:40.19 text:40.19 bar:1959 from:start till:34.18 text:34.18 bar:1961 from:start till:35.19 text:35.19 bar:1964 from:start till:38.30 text:38.30 bar:1967 from:start till:34.17 text:34.17 bar:1969 from:start till:30.76 text:30.76 bar:1972 from:start till:23.82 text:23.82 bar:1976 from:start till:26.19 text:26.19 bar:1980 from:start till:22.69 text:22.69 bar:1983 from:start till:27.54 text:27.54 bar:1984 from:start till:33.21 text:33.21 bar:1988 from:start till:34.62 text:34.62 bar:1991 from:start till:30.14 text:30.14 bar:1994 from:start till:25.49 text:25.49 bar:1996 from:start till:29.88 text:29.88 bar:1999 from:start till:20.08 text:20.08 bar:2003 from:start till:17.44 text:17.44 bar:2006 from:start till:16.13 text:16.13 bar:2010 from:start till:11.48 text:11.48 bar:2013 from:start till:9.35 text:9.35 bar:2017 from:start till:5.22 text:5.22 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 52 | | 42.38% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Bart Corbijn |- | 1952 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 39.85% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Bart Corbijn |- | 1955 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 40.19% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Bart Corbijn |- | 1959 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 34.18% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Mark Stoetten |- | 1961 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 35.19% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Louis Van Geel |- | 1964 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 38.30% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Louis Van Geel |- | 1967 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 34.17% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Louis Van Geel |- | 1969 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 30.76% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Louis Van Geel |- | 1972 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 23.82% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Louis Van Geel |- | 1976 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 26.19% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Valentijn Herms |- | 1980 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 22.69% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jol van de Graaf |- | 1983 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | | 27.54% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jol van de Graaf |- | 1984 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 | | 33.21% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jan Peter Dykstra |- | 1988 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 34.62% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jan Peter Dykstra |- | 1991 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 30.14% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jan Peter Dykstra |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 25.49% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jan Peter Dykstra |- | 1996 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | | 29.88% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jan Peter Dykstra |- | 1999 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | | 20.08% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jan Peter Dykstra |- | 2003 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 17.44% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Steven van Meenan |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 16.13% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Hanke Mulder |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | | 11.48% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Hanke Mulder |- | 2013 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | | 9.35% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Eldert Toorneman |- | 2017 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 5.22% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Kiki Delmonte |}